


Ugly

by GrapeJellyCandy



Series: Short Stories [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Bad Jokes, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dorms, Drabble, Fights, First day6 fic ever, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Humorous Ending, I Tried, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Other, This turned out okay, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeJellyCandy/pseuds/GrapeJellyCandy
Summary: Jae thinks he's ugly and Brian does nothing to help- orThe crackhead antics of Jaehyungparkian
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347667
Kudos: 40





	Ugly

The continuous sound of a small camera shutter repeatedly clicks through the room followed not long after by a sigh. Jae readjusts the way he's holding his phone along with the way he's sitting on the sofa and continues taking photos of himself. From across the dorm room a pair of eyes glare at him. A few short minuets later and he lets out another sigh, this time one of defeat. 

“What’s with you?” Brian asks.

“I’m ugly,” Jae says shortly.

He hopes to get some sort of disagreement from Brian, a nice ‘no you’re not’ or ‘you look fine’, but instead Jae is met with an amused chuckle. His hand, the one holding his phone, steadily drops, and he turns to look at the boy sitting lazily on the kitchen counter. 

“Damn straight. ‘Ts about time you realized.” 

Jae lets out an offended gasp, and his hand slaps against his chest where his heart is to feign hurt. Brian ignores Jae, finding the food he’s warming in the microwave far more interesting. Neither of the two say anything more. The only noise is the light hum of the machine and the occasional shuffling of Brian’s clothes as he adjusts the way he’s sitting. 

“Well that’s not rude at all,” Jae says to himself under his breath. 

Despite ignoring him just moments prior, Brian’s head snaps up at this. 

“What’d you say?” 

Jae lifts his eyes from his phone screen, over to meet the others gaze.

“I said,” Jae starts, not breaking eye contact, “you’re a rat.”

The two keep staring at one another for a few seconds. Brian doesn’t anger at the name Jae called him, instead he just looks confused. Suddenly, breaking the eye contact, Brian bursts out laughing and throws his head back. 

“Are you mad?” Brian says through laughter. 

Jae says nothing, instead opting to just stay silent and stick his bottom lip out in a pout. Brian’s laughter, even after two minuets, doesn’t falter. 

“You called yourself ugly first, I was just agreeing.” Brian slaps his knee.

Jae doesn't find the situation nearly as amusing as Brian does. 

"Yeah but it's still mean." He turns away from Brian, now instead scrolling through his Instagram feed.

Slowly Brian's laughter dies out, and the room, once again, fills with silence. His food isn't done warming, far from it actually, but he hops off the counter and presses the stop button anyways. He walks to the couch and presses against it, over Jae's shoulder. Brian leans down, his lips position right next to the other's ear. Jae visibly stiffens as he realizes Brian is next to him now. 

Brian sucks in a breath and quietly, into Jae's ear, "Uuuuuugly," he drags out the 'u'. 

Without warning, Jae jumps up from the sofa, hitting his shoulder against Brian's nose in the process, and swings around to face his roomate. He points an accusing finger at Brian who is now bent over clutching his face.

"I'm so done with you!" If only looks could kill.

Brian lifts his head just enough to see an angry Jae in the corner of his vision. 

"I- I will curse!" 

Despite him still holding a hand over his, now bleeding, nose, Brian lets out a laugh. This time lighter than the previous laughs.

"Are you seriously mad about this?" Brian asks and is answered by Jae furiously nodding his head. "I'm just joking, dude."

Jae's hand, still pointing, lowers to his side.

"Well you're not funny."

Jae falls haphazardly onto the sofa in front of him, grabbing a tissue from the box on the small coffee table and throwing it in Brian's direction as he does. Brian catches it and dabs it onto his face. 

"Lighten up. You know you're not ugly," Brian says, muffled through the fabric.

Jae's already scrolling through his phone again trying to find a cute filter.

"Yeah I know," He says not paying attention to the other.

Brian chuckles, and the two fall into a comfortable silence. Silent, at least, until Jae's screaming fills the dorm when Brian throws a bloody tissue at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I also did this for my writing class *bass boosted sweating* just kinda wanted to share it here. Hope y'all liked it^^


End file.
